Sub-Zero Release
Sub-Zero Release ( , Reikaton) is one of the rare and rather powerful which are more popularly titled . It is an advanced nature transformation made from the combination of Wind, Water, and Fire. Furthermore, it is a fact that this nature transformation belongs to a now extinct clan who's blood has diluted into the natures current users. Overview Techniques created by this Release normally can take a large variety of forms, though three stand out most predominantly. The first form being that of a massive snowstorm, or at least it looks like that. In reality, it is actually an incredibly large surge of microscopic projectiles that, while not doing much damage on their own, can be manipulated at the whim of the user, and can be very dangerous. They also can be shrouded in below zero mists. The second form is much vaster in variety, as it can be shaped into anything. You could form a vast blade, or a giant sledgehammer, or a giant heatseeking Phoenix! Basically, the possibilities are endless, and one should be creative when utilizing this form. The final form is similar to the second, and just as versatile, if not more so. It is similar to Suiton in that, it's quite literally the same, just with positively Arctic temperatures. This can be more agile than the second form, but doesn't pierce the skin, instead causing surface damage almost always. A sub-form of this is a giant cloud of freezing mist, which can be used as a cover. Relationships With Other Natures Continuing on, this release can stand up to most of the basic elements. Against fire, it would take some of the strongest flames to evaporate this Release, and against water, it simply transfers the opposing technique into fuel for the storm. While lightning is more resistant to it, it still tends to distill after being conducted through so much water, and earth also seems to be resistant to it given its a technique attached to the ground. Finally, wind actually seems to be the easiest to attack against it with, given the winds can misdirect or shatter these techniques. Drawbacks The main disadvantage of using this release is the simple toll it takes on their reserves, as maintaining a storm and shaping a nonbendable substance can take a toll on the user. Another disadvantage is the temperatures, which can numb the user and burn slightly. While this isn't very bad, it can distract the user. Also, it can annoy the user which brings me to my next point. It's mentally damaging! The reason the ice is so cold is because not only is it a potent combination of the elements, but it is fueled by your emotions. If you get angry, your storms will get stronger, pulling harder on your reserves. But, you can get lost in your emotions, and not notice if you're depleted, resulting in overexerting yourself, and dying subsequently. Trivia *Oddly enough, no one currently known has unlocked the dormant blood within them, thus removing some of their weaknesses.